dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask Of A Psycho
Summary After Ryle had been beating up a lot of people in excitement he went to an old house. But when he got there he got ambushed by a new killer. Ryle doesn't think that killer clown's are scary but weird. Characters *Ryle *Kristy (antagonist) *Spark *Shawn *Rapper (mentioned) *Wolf (mentioned) Transcript (Ryle is on a fighting spree, attacking everyone in sight in excitement) Ryle: (laughs) C'mon. I was just getting started! (Ryle grabs a person and rips them in half) Ryle: (notices another man) Hmm? (Ryle grabs him and slams him repeatedly and crushes his head with his foot) (Spark and Shawn watches Ryle) Spark: Great, he's at it again. Shawn: Yeah I know what you mean. He always do this. Spark: Yeah, that's his thing. Shawn: This just doesn't end. Spark: Meh, he'll tire himself eventually. Shwan: Eventually, we migth get ready too If he fights us. Spark: C'mon we got time. Shawn: I'm not sure if we ha- Ryle: Come here! (A man is running away from Ryle but Ryle grabs him and uppercuts him far into the sky) Ryle: Lil' bitch. Shawn: Ryle. You never call it a quit do you? Ryle: Nah, no I don't. Spark: Of course. Shawn: Hey I heard that there is this new killer that came here. Spark: Wow, really? Ryle: Great, another fucking maniac. As if Wolf and Rapper ain't bad enough. Spark: Well this one as always have a mask on. Ryle: Mask ain't shit these days. (A scarlet figures with a hockey clown mask is seen watching the trio) Shawn: (senses and turns his head, startled) What the-!? (The figures vanished) Spark: Hmm? What is it Shawn? Shawn: Ah, nothing. Spark: Well doesn't sound like nothing. Ryle: Who cares, in fact. See ya asses latah, I got some more ass-whoopin' to do. (walks off) Spark: See ya Ry. (Ryle walk around the city to fight more people) Ryle: I wonder what niggas should be next? (While was walking he saw a abandoned house nearby) Ryle: (sighs) This I gotta see. (walks inside) (Ryle entered inside as he turned on the lights as he see blood splatter and dead bodies laying on the floor) Ryle: (shudders) And I thought Wolf is this psychotic. (Ryle continues to walk around the house as he saw phrases written in blood such as "LEAVE NOW", "TURN BACK" and "NO WAY OUT") Ryle: I've seen this shit before. (Ryle entered the last room as he sees the last phrase "YOU'VE BEEN WARNED NOW YOUR NEXT" as Ryle raises his eyebrow in confusion) (Suddenly a large butcher knife is heading toward Ryle as he sensed and dodges it) Ryle: Woah! Now who the fuck did that!? (A shadow figure walks in the room revealing to be the same female figure with a mask with female clown features) Ryle: Okay, who the fuck are you? ???: ..... Ryle: What? You can't say a goddman word? ???: ...Hehehe.. Your fun to kill... Ryle: (prepares to fight) Over my dead body. ???: (chuckles) You want to know my name? Alright, I'll tell you. Ryle: Well, spill it. ???: My name is Kristy. Ryle: Kristy, well that's new. Kristy: Not that you know of. But I'm also a killer. Ryle: I can see that. I got friend's of mine that are killers. Kristy: Really? What are their names? Ryle: Well, there's Wolf who kills with a passion and random people and theres Rapper who only kills Street Members. Kristy: (giggles) That's exciting for my to that. Ryle: Now if you excuse me I'm gonna head back. (about to leave) Kristy: Sorry but. (throws a dozen knives at Ryle) (Ryle senses them as he dodges every last one of them) Kristy: Wow, your good as expected. Ryle: (prepares to fight) Kristy: This gonna be fun. (Ryle charges at Kristy and jumps into the air as he comes down at her) (Kristy throws multiple knives at Ryle who is coming down at her) (Ryle hits the ground leaves a small crater and smoke as he teleports behind Kristy, grabbing and throwing her through a wall) (Kristy breaks away from the wall she is stuck to and pulls out butcher knifes and slashed Ryle) (Ryle dodges every strike from Kristy and kick the knives away from her as he does a punch combo) (As Ryle punches Kristy she dodges one strike and grabs his arms and throws him to another room) (Ryle stands as he brings him guard up) (Kristy comes and pulls out a sword and a katana as she throws the katana at Ryle) (Ryle grabs the katanan and slash blades with Kristy) Kristy: Hmm? Did I get in your nerves? (Ryle slashes his katana away from Kristy) Ryle: Nah I'm good. (Ryle teleports behind Kristy and roundhouses her) Ryle: It'll take a lot to piss me off! (Kristy slash Ryle's katana) Ryle: (slashes it back) Goddamn your annoyin'. Kristy: You are very funny to be a killjoy yourself. Ryle: (gets pisses) Don't push it. (Kristy laughs) (Ryle grabs her face and throws her to another room) (Kristy pulls out a uzi and a desert eagle but Ryle punches the uzi away from her) (Kristy shoots Ryle with her desert eagle as Ryle shoots Kristy with the uzi leaving Kristy use her sword) (Ryle teleports to Kristy as he does a hurricane kick at Kristy sending outside) (Kristy stands as shes about to fall) Kristy: Fight all you all but all your gonna just delay the inevitable. Ryle: Who gives a fuck if I am anyways? Kristy: Because your just saying it to yourself. Ryle: Shut your fuckin' mouth ugly. Kristy: Oh please, like that'll do any good. (Ryle prepares to fight) Kristy: How about I show you my true power. Ryle: What? (Kristy pulls out two adrenaline shots and injects herself) Ryle: (speaks in head) What the fuck is she doing? (Kristy then starts to shake and twitch wild and she engulfs in lightning) (Ryle prepares himself) (Kristy unleashes an explosive wave) Ryle: (stands up alive) What the he- (Kristy instantly teleports in front and grabs his waist, pile driving him, pummeling him rapidly and does another punch with a burst of lightning, sending him into a building) (Ryle quickly gets up and prepares to guard himself) (Kristy teleported and charges at Ryle by bouncing on the ceiling and floor in an M formation leaving cracks and strikes Ryle) (Ryle blocks Kristy's strike with his own and barrages her) (Kristy blocks Ryle's strike and kicks him beneath the building) (As Ryle falls down he does a hurricane kick as Kristy comes down to Ryle in a zigzag formation boucing off the walls in blurring speed and levitates out a swarm of firearms of fires them at Ryle) Ryle: Fuck nigga! (Ryle dodges the bullets and runs on the wall to bouce off and does fires a gohadouken at Kristy) Kristy: Is that all you got asshole!? (Ryle crash through the nearby window and out of the building as Kristy levitates assault rifles and sub-machine guns and fires at Ryle) Ryle: Nah! (Ryle dodges the bullets again and is about the hurricane kick Kristy) Kristy: Not quite! (Kristy teleports him behind him and barrages him to the ground in blurring speed) (Ryle stands his he crashing to the ground leaving a large crater and smoke) Ryle: (standing in rubble and structures and panting) God, this bitch is handfull. Kristy: (teleports to Ryle) C'mon I was just getting warmed up. Ryle: Yeah? Well I've seen Wolf that can do better than that. Kristy: Looks like I don't see you as a formidable opponent, you brown sack of shit. Ryle: (gets pissed) What did ya just said? Kristy: Hmm? I said your a walking brown pile of shit. (Ryle engulfs in large flames and grabs a structure as he crushes with his bare hand) Kristy: Well somebodies got a temper. (laughs) (After Kristy laughs Ryle instantly stands in front of Kristy and punches her with great force) (Kristy is sent flying as he falls to the ground almost injured) Kristy: What!? How did he- (Before Kristy can realize Ryle charges at blurring speed and gets behind her, uppercuting her into the air) (Ryle jumps into the air and strike her with great force as he teleports to Kristy from the direction she was strucked and kept strike and teleports to every direction as Ryle barrage her to the ground leaving sonic blow and large smoke, Ryle then lets out a loud demonic roar and enters Oni Mode, thunder start to strike) Kristy: (stands up) Fuck no, I'm not gonna stand for this! Ryle: (demonic voice) Don't fuck with me bitch! (Ryle and Kristy start to engage and high speed combat with each strike blocked causing the windows and structure to break and shatter) (Kristy is about to punch Ryle with a burst of lightning but Ryle grabs her arms, breaking it in the process) Kristy: SHIT! (Ryle unleashes a sonic blow and engulf in blue flames as he charges at Kristy in blurring speed, striking her unseen and in every direction as fires a beam of large ki) (Kristy is sent flying as Ryle teleports behind her and punches the ground making a sonic boom to cause Kristy to be sent into the air, Ryle jump to Kristy in the air as the background turns white with Ryle turning black with red eyes and unleashing a powerful uppercut, leaving a 'ten' symbol) (Kristy then falls to the ground but Ryle widens his stance and levitates to her as the screen cuts to black with punching sounds with Ryle and Kristy unseen) (The screen cuts black with Ryle doing Akuma's trademark stance with Kristy layinf on the grounds, almost dead) Kristy: (slowly takes off her mask revealing herself) Who the- Fuck are you!? (Ryle slowly looks back at Kristy with a fierce expression) Ryle: (demonic voice) The one shouldn't have fucked with. (Ryle then thrusts his finger into Kristy's eye socket and hanks out his skull and brings out every bone in her body and begans to smash her with the bones until there's nothing but flesh and blood) (Ryle walks to a structure and headbutts to it repeatedly and resisting his own hidden power as he comes out of Oni Mode) Ryle: (cracks his neck) Wow, that ain't too hard. (Spark and Shawn run by) Spark: Yo Ry! You alright!? Ryle: Yeah, I'm fine. Shawn: We saw what happened an- (notices Kristy's corpse) Ryle: What? Shawn: Um, never mind. Spark: Yeah, let's head back. Ryle: Kay. (walks off) (END) (after credits) (back with Kristy's corpse) (Kristy's dead body start the regenerate itself along with the bones in place as it is fully healed takes her mask and wears it back on, Kristy starts laughing right before the screen went to black) (Real END)